


a snowy mountain villa (雪屋)

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: In a snowy mountain villa, Combeferre, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were prepared for Christmas. All of the Amis made presents for an orphanage.(I posted it on lofter before, and I don't know if I will translate it into English some day. _(:з」∠)_ )





	

**Author's Note:**

> 当代AU
> 
> 领袖/向导/中心 爱情向 斜线无意义 其余ABC成员有涉及 含格朗泰尔/伊尔玛（伊尔玛布瓦西，那个最漂亮的绣靴底的女工）的微弱暗示，以及若李/博须埃/米西格塔的更加微弱的暗示。 
> 
> 小甜饼产得非常愉快。三个人在一起真是太甜了……也祝大家食用愉快。
> 
> 祝大家圣诞快乐。Ow|

每逢冬半年，雪都会成为高纬度山林的常客。尤其是到了十二月下旬。纷纷扬扬的雪花伴着圣诞将至的脚步，更加热切地拥抱大地，拥抱熙攘的人间。

公白飞远非第一次见到雪景，也远非第一次在假期来到雪中的山林。然而当他从纸页间抬头，无意间朝窗外扫去一眼时，他的目光仍旧悄然滞住，滞住在了倏倏下落的小冰晶上。这些冰晶是那样小，那样轻，像是林间的精灵，随风疏疏密密地舞着，划出道道翩跹的足迹。云杉和雪松已被染得洁白，望不出原本苍翠的色调。在距窗口较近的树上，公白飞看到，洁白的针状叶仍旧根根分明，像是裹上了一层糖霜。窗台上也染了一层白。几乎一切都被冰雪窃去了色彩。

不知望了多久，肩头处的敲击将公白飞的目光从冰雪中拉回。他转头望去，发现在自己的背后站着安灼拉。安灼拉正望着他，目光带着点笑。

“下雪了？”安灼拉向友人刚刚痴望着的方向瞧去，纯洁无暇的眼睛遥望着同样纯洁无暇的雪景。公白飞看着这一切，唇角情不自禁地柔了下来。而安灼拉像是没有察觉到来自友人的注视一般，继续着他的观望。他的头发松散地扎在脑后——公白飞知道，每当他在工作或劳动的时候，总会像这样把头发梳起。他的双手间，端着一个烤箱用的托盘。托盘上盛着一只相貌奇特的扁圆柱体。这个圆柱体被分割成了几个小块，还缺了一角。它大致呈棕黄色，在边缘处颜色更深，也看上去更为坚硬，散发着小麦粉经过烘培后的香气。它在头顶中央凹陷进去，从肚子中间的两道裂缝里痛苦地吐着白沫，无声地哭诉着烘焙过程的漫长与艰辛。

公白飞认出了，那是蛋糕。他把笔放下，将蛋糕接过来，放到桌上的空处。餐桌本是不小的，可是如今能找出一个空处，也实属不易。许多张红红绿绿的纸笺几乎将其铺满，把素色的桌布点缀得花哨。每一张纸笺上都写着不同的人名，而紧随其后的，或是叮嘱，或是激励，还有各种各样的祝福——对每个孤儿院儿童独一无二的祝福。公白飞的语言编撰得很巧，像是慈爱的长者，又像是可亲的朋友。他以几年以来做义工的经历，同时又以圣诞老人的口吻，关照着每个孩子在生活中遇到的喜悦与悲恸，给予其期盼已久的问候，祝福成长，也祝福生命。这些纸笺平摊在一处，行行花体整齐地排列着，金色的墨迹尚待干透。

见安灼拉的目光停留在自己的作品上，公白飞解释道：“我已经写了二十四份，还差十五份。”

安灼拉点点头：“还有四份是给在孤儿院任教的老师和工作人员的？”

“对。他们一直为孩子们辛苦，也理应得到祝福。”公白飞朝蛋糕扬了扬下巴，“味道怎么样？”

“和过去没什么分别，我想。”

“哦……” 

从公白飞暧昧的回答里，安灼拉似乎猜到了什么。见状，他望了眼自己的作品，坦率地承认道：“我知道，恐怕味道仍旧不甚理想。造型也是。”

公白飞没有立即接话，只是托起一块蛋糕，尝了一口，安静地咀嚼着，然后咽下。“没有很坏。”他声音低柔地说道。

“拿给孩子们吃可就太坏了。这会毁了他们期待已久的平安夜。”安灼拉也拿了一块，咬了一口。一点白色的奶油蹭在他玫瑰色的唇边上。

“你竟然能察觉出味道的糟糕来，这几乎是头一回。”公白飞玩笑似的惊叹了一句。

“飞儿，”安灼拉的语气带上了几分责怪，“我也有味觉的。”

“蛋糕的事情还是留给格朗泰尔吧。他定的蛋糕一定会成为平安夜的惊喜。”公白飞笑着，抬起覆上友人的面颊，轻柔地咬上唇，把上面的奶油舔掉。安灼拉回揽住他的肩背，留恋着其唇舌上和自己同样的甜香。

片刻后，随着一声半是戏谑半是委屈的惊叹，他们分开了，共同朝门口望去。是古费拉克回来了。他拎着两个塞得满满的购物袋，带来了三天的食物，还有一阵足以令人打颤的寒气，走了进来。他还没来得及拍掉那身漂亮的皮衣上沾着的雪粒。

“你们又在亲吻。”他笑着，大声说，语气中带着点残留的叹息。

安灼拉和公白飞对望了一眼，两人唇角的笑意更浓。公白飞上前接过来人手中的袋子，离开前在其唇边轻啜一口，同其交换了一个简单的吻，便去把物品分类放入储物柜和冰箱中。

而安灼拉只是眼含笑意地在原地望着古费拉克，看着他畅快地将外套脱下，抖了抖，挂在衣架上。“平安夜在孤儿院的活动准备得还算顺利。飞儿的贺卡都几乎写好了。普鲁维尔也在网上选好了每个人的礼物，还有包装纸和彩带。这些东西大约三天后就能到货。等咱们回巴黎后就一起包装。”安灼拉说。

“太好了。马吕斯、珂赛特还有爱潘妮这些天也会提前把晚宴的原料订好。我把一家供应商的电话给了他们，他们正在联系呢。那家供应商曾经赞助过学院的几场聚会，在各方面都算可靠。如果有问题，马吕斯会再告诉我的。”古费拉克对着洗手台的镜子拍掉了头顶上残存的雪粒，然后一边冲洗着双手，一边说道。他的双手冻得通红，僵硬的关节在汩汩水流中得以舒缓。不过他的热情完全没有被寒冷减退半分。“若李和博须埃今天已经去孤儿院帮忙装上圣诞树了。博须埃在拼接顶端装饰的时候，差点从梯子上摔下来。”他的声音压过了水流和整理杂物的声音，听得一清二楚。接着，他瞧瞧镜中的自己，洗了把脸。

“他受伤了吗？现在情况怎么样？”安灼拉急忙问道。

“安琪！我还没说完呀。还好米西格塔及时把他接住了。虽然他们都一起摔倒在了地上，但是所幸没有人受伤。可把若李担心坏了。米西格塔执意反对，他才没有拉他们去医院检查。对了，说到米西格塔，自从她夏天来孤儿院任教起，就一直帮了我们不少忙，回头我们可得好好谢谢她。”

“没有人受伤就好。”安灼拉蓝眼睛中的神色舒缓了些许，“你放心，所有的礼物，公白飞和普鲁维尔都给教职工也准备了一份。”

“那真是太好了。”

“是的。刚刚弗以伊告诉我，他和巴阿雷已经联系好了孤儿院的人员，我们的活动安排都得到了批准。希望五天之后的平安夜可以一切顺利。”安灼拉顿了一下，接着冲客厅的另一端唤道，“飞儿？”

“什么事？”公白飞正拉开橱柜，往里码放成袋的面包和通心粉。在他脚边的购物袋里，只还剩下一半的东西了。

“刚刚我们两个的对话你在听吗？”

“在的。”

“帮我想想，是不是还落下了什么。”

公白飞的声音含上了笑意，低沉又柔婉，早就在一同思索了：“你先前安排格朗泰尔送给孩子们每个一幅肖像呢。”

“格朗泰尔要是知道了你忘了这件事，会伤心的。”古费拉克终于拧上水龙头，接道。

“我没有。”安灼拉冲古费拉克否认道，“前几天我曾经问过他的进度，可是他说他只打了草稿。我怀疑他能否赶在节前完成任务。”

“他会的。”公白飞一边说着，一边从袋子里拿起装着鲜贝和虾的塑料盒，为难地顿了一会，最终决定把它们先放入保鲜室里，“既然他已经向朋友立下了保证，尤其是向你——那他就会做到的。”

“我有一些担心，他的拖延是由于布瓦西的缘故。”安灼拉继续道，“你们知道的，她似乎总是被格朗泰尔惹得生气。所以关于这个猜想的正确性，当时我也一同向格朗泰尔本人求证了。但是他说不是。”

“啊，安琪！”古费拉克在够向毛巾的同时，几乎喊出了声来，声音听上去哭笑不得的。

“啊，安琪。”公白飞的声音始终带着一点笑，听上去叫人安心，“你放心。布瓦西没有你想象得那么生气。”他顿了顿，像是为了便于友人理解，又补道，“或者说，他们两个相处得没有你想象得那么不好。”

“或者说，”古费拉克跟着说，“他们两个相处得比你想象的要好得多得多。”

安灼拉的眉仍旧微蹙着，似乎还不能完全理解友人话中的含义。不过他点了头，声音也轻缓了几分：“那好吧。”

“听我们的就是了……安琪，”古费拉克的声音裹毛巾里，听上去有点闷闷的，“我还没亲你呢。”

“你的脸还没擦好。”

“但是飞儿可是主动来亲的我。”他抬头望向安灼拉，半张脸还湿漉漉的，右眼的睫毛上沾着水珠。

“我亲完你，你就像小猫似的动个不停。”公白飞的声音再度恰到好处地加了过来。

“啊！你帮安琪说话。” 古费拉克尽管这样说着，口气里却没有半分埋怨。相反，他笑着，快步朝餐桌的方向走去，显然是注意到了蛋糕。他对一旁的安灼拉问道：“你烤的？”

“是的。尝一块？”安灼拉提议。

一秒的功夫，古费拉克注视着蛋糕的目光由好奇变成了审视。而第二秒，他的指头已经托起了蛋糕。第三秒，他咬下一口。他咀嚼了一会，脸上的表情渐渐变得平和了起来，含混地说：“味道并不很坏。”

“飞儿也是这么说的。”

“不过订蛋糕的工作还是留给格朗泰尔吧。他知道最棒的蛋糕店。”

“飞儿也是这么说的。”

公白飞忍不住了，在橱柜边爆发出一阵笑声。古费拉克也笑了起来，揽过安灼拉的脖颈，在他脸颊上留下了一个蛋糕味的吻。安灼拉水晶似的眼睛望着他，怔了几秒，也笑了。他拉过仍止不住笑的古费拉克，在唇角落下一吻。“味道也没有那么坏。”他说。

“你是说我的嘴唇还是说蛋糕？”

“蛋糕。”安灼拉认真地答道。

“好了，古费。安琪好不容易才看上去有点幽默感，你就别拆穿他了。”

古费拉克大笑了起来，朝客厅的另一端说道：“飞儿，你今天总算是向着我了一回。要不我可该吃醋了，会在晚上叫你好好补偿一番的。”

“唔？——那我们看着吧。”公白飞笑着回复，弯身把仅剩的一些蔬菜拿出来，“我还没问你呢——你买了鲜贝和虾？”

“是啊，这不是明摆着的嘛。”

“可是据我已知的信息推断，我们三个人里没有一个有过烹饪它们的成功经验？”

“唔……”古费拉克略微沉吟了一阵，“不过我们可以现学啊。我承认，我是想吃海鲜了。”

“虽然你说‘我们’，不过我觉得，最后处理它们的重任还是会落到我的头上。”公白飞已经在自觉在拿手机上搜索起了制作方法，“自从和你们在一起了之后，我的烹饪水平涨了至少五十个百分点。”

“飞儿，我们时刻乐意帮忙。”安灼拉有些过意不去地开口，做出了表示。

“极其乐意——”

“那就快来帮忙。”

“我买了红酒，你看到了吗？”古费拉克大步绕过沙发，朝他走了过去，“家里还有蜂蜜和肉桂。咱们可以做热红酒。”

“好啊。加一些水果块一起煮吧，会很好喝。”

“那咱们应该先切水果。”安灼拉也一同来到了厨房。他弯下身，打开橱柜，从里面抽出案板。“我和古费负责热红酒和拉沙，飞儿负责海鲜。至于主食……我们有面包。”他顿了一下，又问，“有人想吃别的吗？”余下的两人没有多说什么，沉默着对吃面包的提议表示赞同。古费拉克一起蹲下身，帮安灼拉把盘子和刀具拿出来。公白飞从他擂起的一摞盘子里顺手拿走几个，用来备菜。

窗外，天色逐渐暗了。深蓝的色调泛上天边，向整个天际蔓延。林子里的光线变得更弱，雪地上的阴影也更浓了。高大的乔木仍旧静静矗立着，顶端直至天空。不时有成块的积雪从枝头散落，扑倏倏地，在树下聚了一片。在即将沉睡的山林里，零星的灯光显现了出来。而在这些人工光源两者的地方，一切都和大自然的冰天雪地截然相反。

房顶和窗台上的白色已经积得很厚，远远望去，像一层奶油。预报说这将是一场强降雪，直到早晨才会逐渐停止。

古费拉克在把橙子皮扔入垃圾桶的时候，顺手擦了擦窗户玻璃上的白雾，朝外望了一眼，便继续去处理他们的草莓。

“反正我们有三天的食物。”


End file.
